1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-density, high-hardness, anti-wear sintered alloy characterized by excellent durability when used in a slidable part subjected in service to a relatively high plane pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slidable parts are often required to operate at relatively high plane pressures in applications such as cams in an internal combustion engine. Under such severe conditions, lubricants are usually unstable. As a result, conventional surface treated materials such as heat-treated, chilled cast, chrome-plated or soft nitrided steel tend to deteriorate due to excessive wear, scuffing or pitting. There is an increasing demand for highly durable materials free from these problems.
Sintered alloys are universally recognized as highly wear-resistant materials for slidable parts and they find numerous practical applications. It has been difficult, however, to obtain high-density, high-hardness materials by conventional mass production systems, making post-treatment such as forging or heat treating necessary. It has heretofore been impossible to produce conveniently and at low cost materials for slidable parts which are sufficiently durable under severe working conditions.
The need continues to exist, therefore, for a highly durable sintered alloy characterized by superior resistance to wear, scuffing or pitting when used in slidable parts subjected to a relatively high plane pressure and for a method of mass-producing such materials economically by conventional manufacturing procedures.